Into Deep Sleep
by Keala Fae
Summary: Kuroshitsuji AU. Ciel has an older sister who has fallen into coma state during the tragic incident which took their parent’s life and changes their life forever. How would Serena react toward Ciel and Sebastian when she woke up?
1. Prelude

**Into Deep Sleep**

**Summary: Kuroshitsuji AU. Ciel has an older sister who has fallen into coma state during the tragic incident which took their parent's life and changes their life forever. How would Serena react toward Ciel and Sebastian when she woke up? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I'm just borrowing them for twisted fun of mine.**

Prelude

The sky was burning in red as the huge mansion of Phantomhive Family burn in the hot fire. The mansion slowly crumbled into blackened ruins. Inside one of the room, a girl of twelve years old laid bleeding on the floor. Eyes empty as she stared at the ceiling.

_Am I going to die here? _Serena thought quietly.

Somehow it didn't upset her. She could no longer feel the pain in her bleeding stomach. Right now death seems to be a blessing for her. She wanted to welcome it. Her body seem to welcome it, her spirit, however, is not ready to give up.

_Father, mother…_ Images of the corpse of her beloved parents flashed inside her mind.

"Father! Mother! Sister!!"

Serena could hear the distant screaming of her little brother, Ciel. _Ciel…my precious little brother…_ She could hear the pain and sorrow in Ciel's voice as he cried on the other room where their parents' corpses were.

"Sister!!" Ciel cried in anguish as he found his older sister on the other room.

Serena could see the tears covered Ciel's eyes as the boy comes toward her line of vision. She wanted to comfort the boy but she couldn't move or speak. _Ciel, danger! _Serena wanted to warn Ciel of the bad men in the house.

"Oi, the boy is there!"

"Catch him! Don't make mistake again! The order is clear to capture the children unharmed! It's too bad that you killed the girl but we could still make do with the boy."

"What are we going to tell the boss about the girl?"

"We'll think of something later. Now, get the boy!"

Ciel barely had time to scream or run when the bad men entered the room and dragged him away from his sister.

Serena wanted to scream and save her little brother. _Nooooo!!_

&&&&&&

Three years later…

Ciel Phantomhive stands by the bed where his sister sleeps with sad-filled eyes. _Sister… _He clutched the sleeping girl's hand.

Madam red put a reassuring hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled solemnly. "Someday, surely, she will wake up, Ciel. Don't worry…"

Ciel gave a small nod without actually looking at his aunt. He then turn back to observe his sister's sleeping figure.

Madam Red sighed. She looks at the clock. It was time she left to do her duties as a doctor. She then turned to leave the room but not before kissing goodbye to the siblings.

Ciel smiled at his aunt as he released his sister's hand. "See you again, Madam."

Madam Red smiled and took one last look at the siblings before closing the door.

Two years ago, it was Madam red who first found out about Serena's whereabouts. She was surprised when she was informed about her niece. She went to the hospital to check on her condition then she quickly moves her to a better-qualified hospital. She was devastated to found out that Serena has fallen into coma but still give her niece the best care Doctors can offered.

It was a month later when Ciel appeared with a black butler, Sebastian. Madam Red was surprised and happy that her missing nephew has returned. She wanted to ask him of his whereabouts for a month but the boy refused to tell him anything. The boy, Madam Red noticed, has lost his smile and the sweet innocent twinkle eyes which she used to adore so much.

Ciel was shocked when Madam Red told him that his sister is still alive. He had thought that she had died. After all, he did saw her bleeding-and-dying-self on the floor before he was taken away and thrown into a living hell. Ciel loves his sister dearly and he felt thankful that his sister somehow survives death and the fire. It was still a mystery of how Serena managed to survive or who pulled her out of the fire and took her to the hospital.

Sebastian knocked the door and entered. "Young Master, it's time to leave. We have an appointment with Lord Randall soon."

Ciel sighed. "Ah." He put on his hat and turned around to leave the hospital room. He stopped and took one last look at his sister before getting out of the room. "Let's go."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and obediently followed the boy.

A man watched as Ciel and Sebastian left the hospital corridor. His eyes scanned toward the door where Serena's room is. He walked forward and opened the door after making sure no one see him. He stared at the sleeping girl on the bed and fishing something from his pocket. It was an injection. He quickly injected the girl's arm with the mysterious liquid inside. He smiled after he finished. He quickly kept back the injection inside his pocket and exited the room.

Serena lay still on the bed, unmoving, seemingly gave no reaction of the drug the mysterious man had injected into her body. However, if we dug further deep inside Serena's mind, we could hear a desperate screaming from the young girl.

"_Somebody let me out of here!"_

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Ciel stand near a huge portrait of his family that hangs on his private library. His parents, sister and he were smiling happily on the portrait. It was beautiful moment forever captured and frozen inside the portrait. Somehow Ciel felt coldness every time he saw that particular portrait. He knew those days would never return.

Sebastian approached the Earl and said, "Young Master, Lord Camelot has arrived."

"A-ah." Ciel nodded without looking at the butler. His eyes still caught on the portrait, particularly of his sister.

"I'm sure someday Young Mistress will awake from her sleep, Young Master." Sebastian said when he noticed the Earl was staring at his sister's figure in the portrait.

Ciel didn't respond to the rare comfort Sebastian offered because he knew that demon's show of affection is fake act of loyal butler that sees his master's distress and offered comfort. Ciel wished the demon is right though, that someday his sister will wake up from her deep sleep. But Ciel has long known that every hope inside his heart will only be shattered by God. God who had abandoned him during his hellish month and him, in return, had abandoned God and formed a contract with a demon.

Ciel turned around and suddenly said, "She will never wake up."

"Young Master?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"God would never let her come back to me. He will take away everything I cherished just like when He abandoned my family three years ago." Ciel said coldly.

Sebastian didn't respond on the Earl's word of anger upon God.

Ciel sighed. "Lead the way, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed politely before leading his young master toward the living room where their guest at.

Ciel masked himself with the iron mask of Phantomhive Head Family as he greeted his guest for the day.

Sebastian watched the young boy's act with amused smile.

&&&&&&

_It was cold and dark._

_A young girl dresses in white night gown standing on a cold marble floor of black and white. She opened her midnight blue eyes. It was so dark but slowly small light illuminated the area and she found herself, strangely, standing on top of what seem to be a chess board. _

_Serena scanned the surrounding around her and saw various big pillars shaped oddly like chess pieces of black and white. She touched one of the pillars and an image flashed on her mind. Images of people are screaming and splatter of blood everywhere. She gasped as she pulled her hand away from the pillar as if it burns. She slowly took a few steps backward and her back hit another pillar. Another image flashed on her mind again. Images of great fire surrounded a town and million screams that come along with it. _

_Serena gasped again. Every time she touches those pillars, it showed her horrifying images. Eventually all she heard is of people screaming in horror and pain. She closed her ears with both hands attempting to block those miserable screaming. Serena's eyes are wild with fear. "Stop it…" she whispered._

_Before her eyes, the pillars started to melt away which cover the chess board. Serena closed her eyes. "No, please…" The scream had stopped and the young girl opened her eyes, only to see thousand of corpses all over the place. She screamed in horror and attempting to run away from that place._

_A harsh and cold wind suddenly blows through her followed by thousand of black feathers. Serena opened her eyes and saw someone sitting on a black throne. It was a young man whose face she couldn't quite see. However she noticed the mismatch eyes color of the young man and of the cold smile that etched on his face. A dark figure hovered behind the young man; it has a pair of blood-red eyes that is twisted with cruelness._

"_Who…?" Serena whispered. The young man's mouth moved to say something however she couldn't catch what he said. _

_A flash of lightening-like arrow and the scene before her shattered as the ground beneath her disappeared. She fell into nothingness and she screamed…_

------

Serena opened her midnight blue eyes suddenly and gasped. Her eyes wild as she scanned the room before her. Her hands grasped the sheet of her bed until her knuckles turn white as if she is scared. Outside the window, lightening strikes twice as heavy rain fell on earth.

&&&&&&

Ciel is on his room when he received a panic phone call from hospital staff where his sister is hospitalized. He was shocked when they told him that his sister had gone missing. "Sebastian, let's go." He said hastily.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said as he bowed politely before giving the Earl his hat and coat. The butler than led him to the carriage he had prepared and they went their way to the country hospital.

In the hospital, Ciel and Sebastian investigated the matter immediately. They scanned the room where Serena used to be. The window is opened. The staff didn't know whether Serena has escaped herself after awaken from come or someone else got into her room and remove her somewhere else.

Ciel was upset and demanded responsibility from the hospital staff. He even threatened to close down the hospital if anything happened to his sister, especially if she is indeed kidnapped.

Madam Red who had also heard the news came to the hospital to comfort Ciel and also got mad at the hospital staff for their carelessness.

Sebastian calmed them both and mentioned that their priority right now should be about finding Lady Serena. A search party is immediately organized in search of the missing young Lady.

Ciel look really worried. He pondered the possibility that his sister is kidnapped. If so, who and why? The young Earl wondered if it was one of his enemies trying to get on his nerve or getting revenge. If so, he could never forgive those very people for this sin. He would definitely find them…and crush them to pieces.

&&&&&&

The sun has set and covered the sky in orange-reddish color. A young girl is standing on the great Phantomhive Mansion's garden. Her eyes widened as the images of the burning mansion flashed before her eyes. She could still feel the hot feeling of the burning fire and smoke. She blinked and realized the Mansion is not on fire. It almost like it has never been burned in fire ever.

Inside the mansion, Old Tanaka look worried over the fact Lady Serena, his young mistress had gone missing. The other three, Brad, Finnian and Meilin, couldn't stop bugging him to ask what the ruckuss their young master had made earlier is all about. Tanaka couldn't tell them anything because he himself hasn't heard any news from their young master or Sebastian about Lady Serena.

Finnian, who just happened to look outside a window, is surprised to see a girl standing there alone with a lost look in her face. "Huh? Who is that girl?" he asked suddenly.

Bard and Meilin joined the boy to see what girl he is talking about.

Tanaka is surprised to see the girl. He immediately recognized the girl as Lady Serena, the missing young mistress. "Lady Serena…" he whispered.

The other three looked at Old Tanaka in shock.

Tanaka quickly got out the mansion to approach the said girl. "Lady Serena…" he yelled. He was out of breath.

"Tanaka-san!" Meilin yelled as she followed him from behind with the other two.

Serena watched the new comers and suddenly feeling so scared. She took a few steps backward.

Tanaka approached cautiously when he saw the fear and confused look on her face as if she didn't recognized him or something. He noticed she didn't wear any shoes. Her feet are dirty and a little marred with scar and dried blood. "Lady Serena, don't you recognize this old man? I'm Tanaka..."

Serena tiled her head as if she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"My Lady, let get's you inside. Master Ciel must have been worried sick about you…" Tanaka said.

"Ci…Ciel…" Serena whispered weakly.

"Oi, is she Young Master's older sister?" Bard asked as he approached Tanaka.

"But…but why is she here? And look like that?" Meilin asked.

"That's right. Where are Young Master and Sebastian?" Finnian asked.

Seeing the sudden movement from those people, Serena took another step backward. Her body is trembling either from cold or from fear. Suddenly she turned around and run away.

"My Lady!" Tanaka yelled in concern. The old man turned toward the other three and said, "Bard, you go with me after Lady Serena! Meilin, you stay behind on the mansion and prepare Lady Serena's needs for when she return to the mansion! Finnian, find someone to inform Young Master in the hospital or in Madam Red's resident about Lady Serena! Immediately!"

"Yes, sir!!" The three servants yelled loudly. They were kind of surprised by Old Tanaka's sudden leadership command but obey it nevertheless.

Unfortunately, both Tanaka and Bard lost track of their young Mistress inside the Phantomhive private woods. They managed to make it back to the mansion. They need some lightening to see through the woods.

Ciel and Sebastian had just returned and being informed about Serena. Ciel immediately knew where his sister had gone if she indeed went into the woods. He commanded Sebastian to accompany him to the woods while ordering the rest to wait in the mansion.

"Young Master, do you know where young Mistress has gone to?" Sebastian asked.

"If she is here, the place where she would have gone to is that place…" Ciel said with determination. "That secret place only Sister and I know…"

There is a small gate to a secret abandon garden there where the siblings used to play together secretly. Not even Elizabeth knows about the secret garden. Serena would have tea party for two for them. They would eat together and she would read him fairytale stories. Their parents would scold them if she knows they have been to the woods without proper guidance from the servants. Of course, their parents, or rather their father knew about the secret garden but he didn't say anything about it.

Ciel had never come there even for once ever since he had returned. He intended to forget about the garden. The Earl and his butler have finally arrived in the so-called secret place and they saw a young girl is standing by the gate. "Sister!!" he yelled.

Slowly Serena turned around and looked at Ciel and Sebastian but didn't respond.

"Sister, it is me, Ciel. Don't you recognize me?" Ciel asked almost pleadingly.

"Ci…Ciel…" Serena whispered weakly. "The mansion…is on fire…"

Ciel looked confused for a second. "Yes, the mansion was destroyed on fire three years ago…but I…re-built it. It is our new home…"

"Home…" Serena said and she shuddered in cold. Her feet are cold as well from the chilling air. She collapsed suddenly on the ground.

"Sister!" Ciel yelled and meet her half-way. He tried to catch her to lessen her fall.

Serena looked up toward the boy and smiled as tears started to come out from her eyelids. "Ciel… My Little Brother… I'm home…" she whispered.

"Sister…" Ciel forced a smile and forced himself not to shed a tear, not in front of his sister and certainly not in front the demon. "Welcome home…" he whispered back.

Serena smiled weakly and tried to get up but found her knees are weak.

"Sister!" Ciel yelled his concern. He noticed his sister didn't wear shoes or slippers. He couldn't believe that his sister had walked bare-footed from the hospital to the mansion all by herself. It is a real luck that nothing bad happened to her during the walk. "Your feet…"

Sebastian took off his coat and covered the young Lady's body with it.

Serena stared at Sebastian cautiously. She didn't know this man.

"It is alright, Sister." Ciel said. "He is our butler."

"Sebastian Michaelis, at your service." The demon butler said as he bowed on his knees to the young Mistress.

"We should return to the mansion." Ciel said. "We need a doctor to check on your condition, Sister." The boy offered a hand to help the sister stand up.

Serena tried to stand up but her head suddenly went spinning when she did. She almost collapsed again but the butler caught her this time.

Sebastian picked up the young Mistress bride-style.

Serena almost blushed but she was too tired to feel that way. She could only feel grateful for now.

Ciel himself looked like almost wanted to scold Sebastian and snatch his sister away from the demon's hold. He felt a little protective of his sister, especially from this particular demon. But he held his tongue. He knew his sister needed Sebastian's help to get to the mansion since she was in a weak state.

Together, they both returned to the mansion.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

The mansion is in state of chaos. When Ciel, Serena and Sebastian returned to the mansion, Tanaka and the other servants greeted them. However Serena suddenly fainted again. Apparently she has a high fever and once again fallen into slumber. During her fever, Serena is very restless. She couldn't sleep peacefully. Her body is hot but all she felt is cold. She kept having nightmares over and over again.

Ciel was nervous. He is worried that his sister would fell into coma state once again. He didn't want that. That would be too cruel, giving him first glimpse of hope, only to have it taken away. He felt he needed to pray to God but he still haven't make his peace with God, maybe forever he would not be able to after all he had rejected God and Heaven no longer have its hold over him. He felt he would be hypocrite if he started to pray now, even for his sister. He is stubborn about this.

Sebastian found it amusing that the Earl, who obviously excited and worried, still masked himself with coolness. He wonders what life has in store for them now with the new addition to the family.

&&&&&&

Two days later…

Ciel has just awakened from sleep and Sebastian is serving him with breakfast before proceed to dress the Earl in proper clothing. The peaceful of the day was suddenly torn by the screaming of a young maid.

"This isn't good!! Young Master, Sebastian-san, young Mistress had disappeared from her bedroom!!" Meilin practically yelled.

Ciel's eyes widened. "What?"

Another scream was heard from the garden.

"Now what?" Sebastian asked as he moved to the nearest window. He saw Finnian stood under a tree but his eyes were looking up toward the tree above. The butler's eyes widened when he saw the said disappearing young Mistress was sitting on one of the branches of the tree.

Ciel look shocked. "Sister!!" He quickly ran out of the room toward the garden followed by Sebastian and Meilin.

"Be careful, young Mistress, you would fall if you keep moving! The branches are unbalanced!" Finnian yelled in worry.

Ciel had arrived on the scene. "Sister! What on earth are you doing up there?"

Serena didn't look frightened. She was smiling. "Hi, Ciel!" She waved.

Ciel felt a vein mark forming on his forehead at his sister's carelessness.

Sebastian noticed this and said with amusement, "Well, at least, she didn't actually go missing again…"

"Sister, get down this instant! A Lady should not behave like this; climbing a tree like this…on top of that still wearing your night gown!" Ciel said. "Beside, you have a fever. You shouldn't move too much."

Serena put a hand over her forehead and said, "I'm fresh out of fever…"

"But still going out without saying anything…"

"I'm sorry, Ciel, but when I woke up this morning, I felt so happy. It has been a while since I could moved around. I felt like I have been trapped for such a long time. When I saw the scene of this garden from the window, I couldn't help myself…" Serena explained with a somewhat guilty smile.

Ciel sighed. "Whatever, just get down right now!"

"Eh, about that…" Serena trailed. "I can somehow climb up the tree but…I don't think I could climb down myself now…" she said with a shy smile.

Ciel sighed again. "You should not have climbed up in the first place… Sebastian!"

"Understood." Sebastian said and somehow a split second later he was on the branch with the young Mistress and a split second later, he had jump down out of the tree with the girl cradled bride-style safely in his arms.

Meilin practically almost fainted in jealously to see another girl in her precious Sebastian's arms.

Serena blushed a little in the handsome butler's arms. She wriggled a little, demanded to be put on her feet immediately. She muttered small thanks and apologize for the inconvenience she had caused the butler.

Sebastian only smiled politely and said a little teasingly, "Next time, when young Mistress wanted to climb up a tree, please just tell me. I could always get you down again."

Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Don't encourage her!" Ciel yelled at the butler. A vein mark appeared on his forehead again. The Earl shook his head at his sister. "Next time, you should think before you act, Sister. What would you do if you fall from the tree and break your bones?"

Serena looked a little sullen as her fingers fidgeted nervously on her gown. "I'm sorry…"

Ciel took a look at his sister. He felt something is off with his sister but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

&&&&&&

Sebastian called the doctor who took care of the Mistress when she was hospitalized to check on her condition. It appeared that Serena is quite healthy, save for a little damaged on her memory. It seemed that Serena could not recall what happened three years ago because of her high fever or maybe the memories is so painful her brain needed to shut it down. Thus the mystery of how she survived the fire remained a mystery.

Ciel noted that Serena's behavior is a little off. She is acting a little childish and somehow…she looks happy. Not that Ciel wanted her to be sullen and sad, but he would have expected that his sister would grieve their parents' death. Then again, the loss of those particular painful memories might have lessened her grief. He didn't know. But for now, it is alright. He is just grateful that she is here in his life.

Though, it does kind of weird to see Serena's present condition. Before the incident, Serena had always been acting like a proper lady even as a child. Everyone used to say she had her mother's grace. Now, seeing her state, she is acting a little like a child. Luckily, it seemed she still has some manner of refined lady…sort of. Ciel didn't really entertain the idea of his sister behaving like the somewhat childish and girlie Elizabeth. One Elizabeth is enough, he didn't want more.

Ciel thought it was alright that Serena's behavior is rather altered. He didn't really want to see his sister behaved like a stuck-up lady anyway. Besides, she looks happy and free of burden. If losing those memories which changed her behavior is what it takes to see his sister's happiness, then be it.

However society would demand a young lady from a proper family like Serena to behave accordingly. Ciel is a little worried for Serena's reputation in society as she was supposed to be a high-class lady and also somewhat worried for their family's reputation if rumor that she is not quite in her right mind should spread out.

Serena sat on the edge of the bed. Her feet swing up and down much like a child. She watched the doctor that has been talking with her brother and their butler with a small smile. She noted Ciel's sullen look and wondered what is wrong. She suddenly felt a sharp headache and clutches her head.

Sebastian noticed this and alerted the others. "Young Mistress!!"

Ciel rushed toward his sister immediately. "Sister! What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"My head is a little hurt…" Serena whimpered a little.

"Perhaps we should leave young Mistress so she could rest." Sebastian said.

Serena nodded weakly. "Yes, I think I need to rest a bit."

The doctor pulled out an injection from his bag.

Serena's eyes widened when she saw it. "No, I don't want it!" she screamed.

The doctor looked taken aback. He looked at Ciel to see what is to be done about this.

Ciel sighed. "It is alright, Sister, it is just…"

"No, I don't want it!" Serena repeated stubbornly.

"Very well…" Ciel said decided to surrender to her wish. "Could you give her some medicine to consume then?"

The doctor nodded and started to write prescription for the young Mistress.

&&&&&&

Ciel is in his office, contemplating about his sister. A board of game splattered on the table before him. He looked at it absentmindedly.

Sebastian entered the room bearing the Earl's afternoon tea and snack. He immediately knows something is bothering the young Master. "Is Young Master concerned about young Mistress's condition?"

Ciel didn't say anything.

Sebastian smiled a little. "Young Mistress loses her memory of that night which kind of upset you, correct? Young Master wishes to question her about what she knew of that night and if she might have know something about the people who attacked the mansion, right?"

"A-ah. Although I kind of doubt that she knew something…unless perhaps our parents might have gotten to tell her something, anything…" Ciel sighed. "There is no way of knowing right now, right? Sister has forgotten about it. Perhaps it is for the best. I shall solve the murder of our late parents by myself. There is no need to involve her."

"Young Master is so protective of his sister…" Sebastian said with a smirk. "It is cute."

Ciel glared menacingly at the demon for even calling him 'cute'.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The next morning, Madam Red and her butler, Grell, came into the Phantomhive Mansion to visit Serena. Madam Red hugged her niece and kisses her cheeks in endearment. Serena smiled as she greeted her Aunt Ann.

Later, the two joined Ciel and Sebastian in the study room. Madam Red suggested that they went shopping to buy dresses and other needs suited for a young lady. Madam Red said even if Serena is only fourteen year old, she is now the only lady of Phantomhive. She will have to socialize with other Ladies from other nobility families. It wouldn't do her any good if she is late in fashion. Also, of course, Serena needs to be presentable when it is time for her to be re-introduced to the society.

Ciel hated it but found Madam Red's reasoning is quite correct. Much to Ciel's dismay, he got dragged to accompany both Ladies. Sebastian, as the obedient butler he is, also came with them and amused himself by watching Ciel who is forced to give his opinion of dresses chosen by Madam Red for his sister.

Ciel didn't entertain the idea of shopping with the Ladies for they will surely take long than necessary. However seeing his sister's excitement is worth the wait and the torture, he guesses. He objected the inappropriate and daring dresses that Madam Red chosen for Serena for it would surely cause whispers if a lady of high class wear that sort of dress.

Madam Red is not one who cares much about rules of society. She is a kind of free-spirited woman. She dare to express herself in unique dresses and expected Serena to do the same.

Serena, herself, doesn't seem to care much about the dresses. She seemed distracted a lot in her mind. She only chooses a few simple dresses and accessories. She is not one like Madam Red because she is quite shy and didn't quite have interest in fashion apparently.

Eventually Ciel got bored going from one shop to another with the Ladies but apparently Madam Red thought that it isn't enough. She dragged both her niece and nephew as she show one stuff and the other and asked their opinion.

On one of the shop they meet nobility Ladies who know of the Phantomhive Family and they greeted Ciel, Serena and Madam Red. Serena seemed uncomfortable with the Ladies who can't seem to stop asking question and they even brought up the subject of her family's tragic incident. Ciel and Madam Red agreed silently to protect Serena from the prodding questions of those nobility Ladies.

Ciel was angry at the Ladies for bringing the sensitive subject up to his sister but holding back from lashing out at the Ladies. Madam Red decided to distract the Ladies while Ciel took Serena away from them. He asked her if she is alright. Serena only smiled weakly and nodded.

After leaving the shop, they went to eat lunch together before continuing with their shopping. Sebastian arranged someone to take the stuff they have bought for Serena to be delivered to the mansion.

After lunch, they went to take a walk and as they passed a toy store, Serena stopped in front of it. She had been informed that her brother is the owner of toy company 'Funtom'. She smiled as she stared at the toys. She asked if she could take a look around.

Ciel smiled in remembrance. He knew his sister has a knack of collecting dolls but her doll collections are all destroyed during the fire. The Earl remembered their father used to give her dolls for every holiday occasion like Christmas, New Year, Valentine, etc. His heart ached at the memory and sighed.

Madam Red, staring at Serena, remembered that she is really only fifteen year old girl. She still needs guidance and love of parents in her life. So does Ciel, no matter how grown up he acted. Watching as Serena took a look at the toys on one shelf, Ann remembered her deceased sister and that person. Her heart ached at the painful memory.

Serena stared at the toys in awe. During her coma, it seemed any brand new toys had come up. She felt proud that most of them are the hard work product of her brother. She stared at the cute, white and furry stuffed animal shaped in Bear.

Suddenly two hands reached out toward the stuffed animal and then the person offered it to Serena. Sebastian smiled at the young Mistress. "My Lady, this doll is a nice companion for when you are sleeping in the night. It will take away your nightmare."

Serena looked surprised but then smiled as she took the bear from the butler and hugged it. She strokes the soft fur of the stuffed animal quite fondly.

Ciel is kind of surprised with Sebastian's attention toward his sister and became suspicious of his intention.

Madam Red smiled. "Would you like that, dear Serena?"

Serena smiled a little shyly.

Ciel sighed. "If Sister like it, she shall have it." He said.

Serena stared at Ciel in surprise and somehow guilt. "Thank you…and sorry…"

"Why would you be sorry for, Sister? Don't be ridiculous." Ciel said. "Sebastian, pay the owner."

Sebastian nodded and went to the owner to pay.

As Madam Red dragged Serena to another shop, Ciel and Sebastian walk a few feet behind. Ciel then said coldly, "As expected from a demon butler, you've managed to fool everyone with your fake kindness and affection, including my sister. You've been showing interest on her, what are you trying to pull?"

Sebastian smiled. "You told me before when you made me your butler that you want me to be able to anticipate the need requires of a Phantomhive and to work for the sake of Phantomhive family. Since Lady Serena is your sister and a member of Phantomhive family, I'm not wrong in anticipating her need. She needed comfort and I prepared to give one. After all I'm just doing what you told of me. Is the Young Master dissatisfied?"

Ciel didn't answer but he looked annoyed.

Sebastian put one hand on his heart. "As for showing interest on her, I did no such a thing. The only one I'm interested in is you, my Master, the one who hold my contract. The others…do not matter to me. However, since to Young Master, Lady Serena and few of other people are precious to you, I will protect them as well, unless Young Master told me otherwise."

Ciel didn't say anything. He thought of the few people he hold dear…Serena, Aunt Ann, Elizabeth…

Suddenly they heard Madam Red yelling out Serena's name in fear. They looked up in time to see Serena who got pushed somehow and loses her balance toward the road to the coming carriage. Ciel's eye widened in shock. Sebastian rushed forward immediately and grabbed Serena …and the Teddy Bear… out of harm's way.

Ciel rushed toward Serena. "Sister!"

Serena look pale and she was shaking a little. She muttered small thanks to the butler who help her to stand on her two feet again.

Madam Red sighed. "That was close… I was so scared…"

Serena stared at Ciel and offered an apologetic smile for making him worry again.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head. "Really, Sister, you're going to make me have a heart attack…" he said with a small smile.

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "You're too young to get one, Ciel… Beside if anything, I should be the one who have a heart attack. After all I'm the one who almost got into accident…"

Sebastian looked thoughtful. He raised a hand on his chin but didn't say anything.

Ciel didn't notice the butler's expression. He was scolding his sister to be more careful next time.

Madam Red suddenly rushed forward and hugged both Ciel and Serena. "I'm really glad that you two are here…"

"Aunt Ann…" Serena whispered solemnly.

Ciel was blushing for being hugged in public and demanded to be released.

Sebastian watched the scene with a smile. He looked absolutely enjoying the embarrassment his Young Master shown at being hugged like that. He smirked a little.

&&&&&&

Serena was on her bed in her bedroom. She was hugging the Teddy Bear rather fondly. She smiled. Suddenly the door to her room was knocked and Ciel entered the room. Serena smiled softly when she saw her brother. She gestured him to her bed.

Ciel walked toward the bed and sat on the bed beside his sister. "How are you feeling?"

Serena tiled her head. "I'm fine, Ciel. I'm sorry if I make you worry again…"

"No headache?"

"No headache."

"That's good."

"Nee, Ciel…"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask… What's wrong with your eye?"

Ciel put one hand over his eye patch. "Eh? This?"

"It is not for look, right, wearing that eye patch?" Serena asked.

Ciel had a vein mark over his head. "Of course not, I'm not stupid enough to use eye patch for no reason whatsoever…"

Serena moved closer toward Ciel and touched his eye patch gingerly. "Then why?"

Ciel moved away a bit from his sister. He was uncomfortable. "I… There has been an accident…during the time you're in coma…" he said. "My eye… I can't really use it anymore…"

"Oh…" Serena looked almost hurt.

"Sister, are you…? Do you remember anything about that night?"

"I…don't…not really… It was hazy… I just…"

"Its okay, Sister, you don't have to force yourself to remember…"

"Ciel…"

"What?"

"It's…nothing…"

"Very well…" Ciel moved to kiss his sister's cheek. "Good night, Sister, and sleep well…"

Serena smiled. "Good night to you too, Ciel, sleep well and sweet dream…"

Ciel stared at his sister solemnly. "You too, Sis, have a pleasant dream…" he said before opening the door and left the room. As he closed the door, he leaned against it. "Sweet dream, huh? It would never happen to me…" he said softly. He then walked toward his room. He froze when he saw Sebastian was standing a few feet away from him.

Sebastian smiled while holding candlelight. "It is time for bed, Young Master."

"A-ah." Ciel nodded and he walked pass Sebastian.

The Butler followed his Master obediently.

&&&&&&

Outside, the rain started to fall again. Lightning strikes once or twice. Flash of the light lighten the glass balcony door on Serena's bedroom. Serena herself was fast asleep on her bed with a small smile on her face. Another flash and we see someone's shadow standing in front of the balcony door formed on the bedroom's floor. Another flash and there is no one there.

TBC


End file.
